wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Skywing succession crisis
(Skyler belongs to Mistystar the hybrid) Perish flew down next to his father it was only 5:00 in the morning and his sister had called a emergency meeting for reason he watched as his other family and important generals and advisors flew into the large meeting room. "My apologies for disturbing you" Aura said her bright red scales shone brightly as she walked though the room " my mother queen topaz is dead for unknown reasons " Perish felt as if he might pass out from the shock, his father was stiff beside him. "You killed her didn't you" Gia spat "poison i bet" "How dare you, one of us could of killed her in a duel" Razelle snapped her amber eyes flashed bitterly at her sister. "Pfft how do we know Aura poisoned her?" Robin snarled "Because she's crazy and evil" Razelle snapped eyeing Robin and Gia with A Deadly gaze. "I would never" Aura said defensively "Ha never, your scared of me" Razelle laughed "takes care of that problem" Gia and Robin looked bitterly at Razelle with fiery eyes, Perish looked to his right to see a small, pink, sickly looking dragonet who landed beside him. "whats going on?" she asked, her pink eyes looked tired and her pink scales had burns on them that Perish suspected were from Razelle. "mother's dead" Falcon said as he flew down "mot- moth- mother's dead" she whispered sadly, she buried her head in Perish's chest and cried. "its going to be ok" their father said "ok until Gia goes to war with Aura" Rider said "good job hope crusher" merlin laughed "who's side will you choose?" "Hmm probably Razelle or maybe i'll take the throne for myself" Rider said _____________________________________________________________ Gia sighed "ha and you think you can be Queen " Razelle laughed at Aura "probably couldn't even Robin in a duel" "It that a insult?" Robin asked, observing her claws and rearranging her ruby rings. "Yes cause i've meet blind dragons who are smarter than you" Razelle said mockingly Aura wanted to tear off Razelle's horns and rip off her scales one by one each one of her sisters she despised. Gia was a sweet, perfect and could do nothing wrong while Razelle was a overly cocky and annoying, and Robin was just straight stupid comparable to the princess blaze, as for Cinnamon well maybe she wasn't to bad she kinda just sat in her room and read scrolls. Gia turned to face Aura and scoffed "if you want to be queen you can fight me tomorrow at noon, understood?" she said coldly , making her way to the door and looking back one more time to face her sisters. "Oh don't worry i'll be ready" Aura said smoothly her yellows eyes glowed with hate and angry. '' very soon Gia we will see who is the powerfullest is'' Chapter 1 Rosa was barely awake, curled up in a ball she looked peaceful so why had Perish decided to wake her now. "Leave me alone" she snapped sleepily whacking him with her ginger red wings, "Rosa its important" he insisted, " what" she said this time more alert picking up her head and stared at him with big blue eyes,. Everyone was gathering on the sides of the arena waiting for the duel to start, Perish stood where the former queen scarlet watched her own duels. His father, aunt, uncle, 2 cousins, and 6 siblings watched beside him, "i hope Gia wins!" His cousin Skyler said hopefully, Skyler was beautiful 9 year old Dragonet with sky blue eyes, Ruby red scales, and orange under scales with silver horns, "yeah me too" Perish said Gia walked into the arena with a flutter of wings and a some dragons cheering her name with delight, her red and yellow scales shone brightly in the sun, she noticed Aura flying in and landing on the opposite side. Falcon hovered right above the Arena and shouted "after the devastating lost of queen Topaz her two eldest Daughters will duel for the throne, may i announce princess Gia and Princess Aura, may the best fighter win" he shouted at he flew back to sit beside his siblings on the balcony. Aura attacked first clawing at her snout, blood dripped from the her wounds as she slammed Aura into the dirt, she hissed at Aura kicked dirt in her eyes and dug her claws into Aura's wings, Aura crashed into a wall as Gia pinned her to the ground "no i can't lose" Aura screamed "you can't kill me, i'm your sister" she struggled under Gia's grip. Gia felt sick, she couldn't kill her own sister could she? "I'll let you live" Gia said reluctantly, "really?" Aura asked shocked, " i have mercy on Aura she will be allowed to live" Gia announced. Skyler grimaced and looked at Perish "she should have killed her" Skyler said bitterly, " shush don't said that" Crimson (skyler's mother) said. Skyler turned back to face the Arena and watched to her horror the unthinkable. Aura watched as Gia turned to walk out the arena, this was her chance to be queen and it was take or leave it now or never. "GIA BEHIND YOU" Perish yelled as he darted off the balcony but it was too late when he got there. Aura jumped at Gia slamming her into the ground "Aura what are you doing?" Gia shrieked " making myself queen " Aura smirked as she tore out Gia's throat and tossed it to the side, blood gushed out of her neck as her breathing became inaudible, Perish and skyler landed right beside Gia's motionless body. "Please tell me she's not dead, please tell me she's not dead" Skyler begged tears welling in the side of her amber eyes, Perish couldn't bare to tell Skyler but somehow he managed to speak, "she's dead" he whispered his voice breaking as he spoke. Aura smirked and turned to Crimson who watched with horror as her niece's throat was tored out. "Guards execute her" Aura said, flicking her talon at Crimson. "No!!" skyler screamed. The guards enclosed on Crimson, one guard pierced Crimson's heart with a spear, "Crimson" Persian yelled, he held her Talons and his, the blood gushed out of the wound leaving a puddle of crimson liquid on the balconies floor. "Your a monster" Skyler choked, tears were running down her snout "your right i'am a monster" Aura smiled, she turned to her sisters " you three have 5 seconds to get flying" "How dare you" Razelle snarled "we have a right to the throne too". Robin took off into the sky, she knew very well that if she stayed she would be killed, she flew east towards the kingdom of the sea. Skyler leaped at Aura, slamming her onto the ground "sunset" Aura yelped at a half purple half orange dragonet, who shoved Skyler off Aura, skyler shrieked at being burned by sunsets's firescales. "This isn't the last time you'll see me" Skyler snarled, flying northwest towards the ice kingdom. Razelle growled as the guards who enclosed on her, "back off" she snapped, Razelle observed the guards who had encircled her. The smartest choice was to escape and let Aura be queen, "i'll be back" Razelle said bitterly flying into the clouds. Rosa watched everything from a far. Aura queen? Razelle would never except it. "Cinnamon leave" Aura snarled at her younger sister. "But where!!?" Cinnamon squeaked helplessly. " she's only a dragonet" king cloud said, wrapping his wings around his youngest daughter, "not happening" Aura said "she leaves or she dies". "I'll take her to the rainforest" Rosa said, flying down, landing beside Perish. "Suit yourself" Aura said boredly "get going then" Aura walked back into the palace. "Don't die" Perish whispered to Rosa. "I can't promise it, but i'll try" she said, she grabbed Cinnamon and started flying south . Chapter 2 (1 week later) Smoke flew past the outpost that marked the border with the kingdom of sand, his scales were a more tawny color with gray eyes. When he finally got to the skywing palace he landed in the arena, he noticed some guards shuffling uneasily when he landed.'' something happened'' he thought. Walking into the palace he noticed Eagle, Falcon, and Rider walking though the halls having whispered conversation. "Ok what happened" Smoke growled at his three younger brothers, "nothing" Eagle blurted, immediately getting whacked in the head by Falcon, " ask Perish" Rider said darting out of the hallway followed by Eagle and Falcon. Smoke groaned, he really didn't want to ask Perish about anything. great, talking to my annoying younger brother again. Perish's room was near the dungeons, a tapestry was used as a door. Smoke pushed the tapestry aside to find Perish reading a scroll '', he looked up when Smoke entered, "ok what happened" Smoke said bitterly, he glanced at Perish who's expression was inbetween shock, annoyance, and confusion. "You have to promise not to kill me" Perish said measuredly, the scroll he was reading had been thrown aside into a pile of scrolls in the corner. "Fine! Just tell me already" Smoke hissed, '' three moons stop being cryptic tell me Already. "Mother's dead" Perish blurted, his eyes were fixed on the ceiling as if he were looking for a rainwing. "YOU SAID WHAT!!" Smoke yelled, slamming Perish into the ground "gia better be queen" Smoke snapped . perish coughed sheepishly "um" "what" Smoke growled, "Gia's dead" Perish said, staring at the ground. "WHAT!!" smoke yelled, flinging Perish into a wall, Perish stumbled up and Smoke lunged at him, Perish used a spear and pinned Smoke to a wall. "I thought you said you weren't going to try to kill me" Perish said, Smoke rolled his eyes at Perish "WELL I DIDN'T KNOW GIA WAS DEAD!" He yelled, " what happened? " Razelle landed in the rainwing village, some rainwings stared at the red skywing with smoke descending from her scales. The rainwing queen sat on her throne addressing a green and pink rainwing, the queen's midnight blue wings were beautiful in the sun. "You must be Queen Inferno" Razelle said, "why yes" the rainwing queen said "and who may you be?" '' you seriously don't know you i'am "princess Razelle' Razelle said saucily "queen Topaz's daughter" Inferno barked a laugh "yes i remember her bragging about you" Inferno laughed "so why are you here?" " a alliance with the your tribes" Razelle responded, she puffed some smoke out of snout. "What would we get?" Inferno asked " anything! " Razelle said "I doubt that" Inferno said pessimisticly "What do you want" Razelle said in annoyance, she had to admit this queen was annoying. Inferno leaned off her throne and whispered something into Razelle's ear, Razelle flinched ''why that? "do we have a deal? " Inferno asked "I believe" Razelle hesitated "we do" she finished Perish was hanging for the ceiling in his room while smoke was literally trying to rip his tail off "i only told you the truth" Perish snapped, as Smoke started throwing scrolls, daggers, Spears, a couple jewels and anything else he could find at Perish. "STOP" Perish yelled, losing his grip on the ceiling and fell into the pile of scrolls he had left of floor, he looked up at Smoke who looked like a mad dog. "What on earth are you two doing?" A voice asked, a large pinkish red Skywing walked in . "Dad!" Smoke yelped as he entered " is mother, Crimson and Gia really dead? " They're father looked uncomfortablely at the ground then sighed "i'm afraid so" He muttered. Smoke looked crushed, his red wings with a silver lining drooped miserablely. Perish swear he saw Falcon's nervous face peering from the doorway "we're sorry Smoke" Eagle said, walking into the room and wrapping a wing around Smoke. Smoke growled and throw Eagle off, he walked through the door towards the throne room. "Where are you going?" They're father asked . " to give Aura a piece of my mind" Smoke growled angrily storming though the halls. oh brother. (Meanwhile in the sea kingdom) . Auklet looked up as two young Skywings walked into her throne room "what do they want? Turtle" Auklet asked her brother who was sitting next to her "a alliance" Turtle said, he shuffled uneasily on his talons as the skywings bowed in front of Auklet. "Will you accept?" A dark red male skywing with orange eyes asked. " possibly depends on what i get" Auklet said boredly. "You'd get treasure if you support me in the war" Robin said cheerfully "lots and lots of treasure". " Treasure" Anemone repeated staring into a space "do we even need treasure?" . "Need no" Auklet said simply " but i do want the treasure". "Does that mean you'll join us?" Robin asked acting confused . "It would be stupid to join" Anemone said "it doesn't involve us and so many Seawings will die". "But i'd give you lots of treasure" Robin said convincingly "and if Razelle or Aura become queen they'll try to take over the sea kingdom ". Auklet wrapped her wings around Turtle and Anemone and had a whispered conversation. "WHY IS THERE A SKYWING IN HERE" Tsunami's son yelled walking into the room. "Oh great! Prince bossy is here" Turtle sighed "Just a minute Watersprout" Auklet said waving a talon " we'll join the war on your side". Robin jumped for joy and hugged the skywing next to her "i'm going to be queen!" Robin squeaked joyfully . "Hmmff" the Other Skywing said muffled by Robin's wing. Auklet smiled and walked out, i hope she becomes queen. Even tho she's as smart as a salamander without a head. Auklet sighed and looked into the sky i hope i don't die in the process. chapter 3 Perish walked through the halls followed by Veneno and Storm. Storm was Rosa's brother but unlike her he could change his scale color even tho he looked more like a skywing, Veneno had almost golden colored scales with lighter scales underneath and a Aqua colored jewel engraved in her face. "This is so stupid" Storm groaned as they walked towards the hatchery "well Perish will suffer more then us" Veneno smirked. Perish groaned and facepalmed himself "just shut up please" He muttered in annoyance. The guards shuffled uneasily as the trio entered the hatchery "your not supposed to be here" one of the guards said uneasily. Perish rolled his eyes "sorry" Perish said coldly " i have my own ideas" Suddenly Veneno downed a small vial onto the ground it shattered and a puff of green smoke rised from the shattered glass. Perish grabbed one of the eggs and tossed one to Storm and the other one Veneno "lets fly before your sister decides to torture us" Veneno called, as they flew out the nearest window. Aura opened the door to the hatchery to find the eggs gone and the guards knocked out. "What do you think happened" Sunset asked observing the guards. "Obviously someone found out that i was going to break the eggs" Aura growled bitterly "and i think i know who" "Wait you were going to break the eggs?" Sunset barked abruptly . "Of course! One of eggs is female and they could have their own ideas about who should be queen" Aura said regally. Sunset nodded "you said you know who took them?" Sunset asked. " Perish" Aura snarled "Sunset tell the Guards to grab Rosa then meet me in the old Arena. I have a brother to catch" Perish looked behind him every five seconds just to make sure no one was following them, they were flying slower due to the fact Veneno and Storm both had smaller wings causing Perish to wait for them. Suddenly someone slammed into him, the slipped out his talons falling towards the ground. "Noo" Perish yelped as he doved down after the egg "Veneno lets get out of here" Storm yelled flying faster towards the rain forest. no no its about to hit the ground ''Perish thought in a panic "bring egg to my talons" He muttered and the egg suddenly appeared in his talon. He crashed into a meadow and curling into a ball to protect the egg, he looked up slightly dazed and saw Aura staring menacingly at him and Sunset with smoke descending from her scales and her expression was somewhat curious. "Your a animus?" Sunset asked curiously. Aura jumped at Perish slamming him into the ground " my own brother" she laughed "betraying me i wish i didn't see this coming" she shoved him hard into the ground placing a talon on his throat "i don't necessarily want you to have a painless death" she smirked "sunset show Perish what you can do" Sunset frowned "do i ha v-" she shut her mouth when she said Aura's expression, Sunset pressed her talon into Perish's wing, he yelped in pain and struggled bitterly against Aura's weight which was holding him down. "My poor poor brother" Aura said mockingly as Sunset pressed her talons into Perish snout suddenly he turned into a puff of smoke. "Great he's a Animus how wonderful" Aura said sarcastically, she waved her talon in the air, and flew back towards the Skywing. Sunset looked south where storm and Veneno had flew "Sunset come on" Aura yelled "i need my bestfriend's advice were it comes to animus brothers who are betraying me" Sunset sighed sadly and flew after Aura. ''Perish appeared in front of the Royal rainwing council "um who's he?" A orange rainwing asked. " i don't know he looks like a Skywing" Another said. "Why does he have a egg?" Someone else asked. " Perish your alive" A female voice yelped, and razelle flew down in front of him and grimaced when she saw the egg. "He's your twin brother i suppose" the rainwing queen said. Razelle nodded "i thought you sided with Aura" Razelle hissed slightly "and why do you have a egg?" "Aura was breaking to kill the dragonet so i took it" Perish said a gasp of shock erupted in the rainwing crowd "kill a dragonet?" "how could anyone kill a baby" "i'm glad we chose Razelle" "brave and stupid" "yes it was very stupid" Storm said as he landed followed by Veneno. "how did you get here before us?" she hissed almost dropping the egg. "magic" Perish smirked "ha yeah right lets put these eggs somewhere safe before" Veneno was cut off as a tiny pink dragonet walked in. "Perish!" she yelled wrapping her talons around his neck "your okay" she looked at the egg with large yellow eyes "yes i'm just glad your ok, Cinnamon" Perish said placing one talon is her's, she smiled and led him into a small treehouse. Smoke landed right outside the scorpion den, it was midday and the sun was scorching hot "halt" a sandwing guard said putting his spear in Smoke's way " move it" Smoke hissed as he shoved the spear away "i need to speak to prince Sandstone" Smoke hissed clawing at the sand "now" "Ha he probably won't talk to you" the guard scoffed "We'll see" Smoke said entering the scorpion den, tents and stalls lined the streets as he continued walking towards a large yellow tent. Smoke entered the sandwing prince stood in the middle talking to two guards "your highness" a female guard by the door said pointing at Smoke, sandy white turned to face Smoke his black eyes showed no emotion and his tail twitched side to side "what do you want?" He hissed, everyone stood still when he spoke and watched silently " Prince Smoke" He hissed watched the orange Skywing with dark eyes "why are you here" Smoke laughed "it will be king Smoke very soon" Smoke said "but i want a alliance with the Sandwings, a murmur went though the crowd "ha" the female guard by the door scoffed "why do you think you can stop your sisters?" Sandstone asked " Aura and Razelle have massive alliances with the mudwings, Rainwings, Icewings, and nightwings. We're not stupid enough to go against them" Smoke hissed smoke curling around his horns "and what if either of them win" Smoke hissed "Razelle and Aura will try to take over the sand kingdom" "Uh huh" Sandstone said waving his talon "we'll discuss this with my mother" Sandstone walked towards the door and Smoke followed both dragon took off flying towards the sandwing fortress. Aura landed right outside jade mountain academy, she watched the dragonets staring at her with nervous eyes "Clay" She purred "i'd get these dragonets out of here before they have to watch some very bloody entertainment" the old mudwing shuffled uneasily and told the dragonets to leave, everyone left except a young night with a purple underbelly and silver teardrops near his eyes. " why are you here Aura? " Clay asked a utterly befuddled look on his face. "Oh i just want Darkstalker's talisman" Aura smirked menacingly, she slammed into Clay pinning him to the ground, she raised her talon and sliced them neatly on his face, the blood dripped from her talon as Clay yelled in agony. "CLAY!" Tsunami yelled crashing into Aura senting her skidding into a wall. Aura smirked and blow fire at tsunami, Tsunami shrieked in agony as her blue scales erupted into flames she started rolling around and screaming as the flames engulfed her. "so who else would like to meet the same fate" Aura smirked turning to Clay, Starflight and Fatespeaker walked in, Fatespeaker screamed in fear as she looked at Tsunami "Fate what is it?" Starflight asked. "nothing besides your friend got burned up alive" Aura sighed "Now where is Darkstalker's talismans?" Aura saw out the corner of her eye her father flinch when she said talismans. "no you can't have it" Starflight yelled "why not" Aura smiled sickly "your a monster" Clay moaned "isn't that what they said about your wife" Aura smirked "Clay!!" Peril screamed as she walked in followed by a copper colored mudwing. "Dad" he yelled "what did you do to him? " oh nothing much" Aura said as she snapped Clay's neck in a heartbeat. "NOO!!" Peril and her son shrieked, Aura snapped her talons and guards surrounded the the male dragon. "don't touch him" Peril hissed. Aura sighed "look Peril if you want him to live your going to get me the talisman" Aura hissed "No Peril don't" Starflight yelled "oh and your a problem" Aura sighed suddenly she throwed a dagger that embedded itself in Starflight's chest, blood spluttered all over Fatespeaker who screamed in horror. "GRANDPA" a tiny purple nightwing shrieked as he ran over only to be grabbed by Aura "no Aura don't hurt him" Fatespeaker begged in tears .a small dark blue dragonet ran over to starflight's body and cried. "please don't hurt them" Fatespeaker cried "ok Peril your going to get me the talismans and your son will survive" Aura smirked menacingly and lashed her tail threateningly Sunset walked though the halls looking for a purple Skywing hybrid "falcon" she said to young reddish orange dragon "have you seen Rosa?" Falcon looked, coughed and pointed at Rosa's room. Sunset nodded and flew over "Rosa its me Sunset" she called though the wooden door "i need to talk to you" no response great Sunset thought bitterly "Rosa" she yelled again "open the door or i'll burn it" The door creaked open and Rosa stuck her head out "what" she asked. "Aura wants to talk to you" Sunset said. Rosa "let me guess its about- "the fact your boyfriend and brother stole eggs from her. cause yes thats exactly what she wants to talk about" Sunset said frowning "look maybe if you cooperate she'll go easy on you" Rosa scoffed then out of nowhere threw a talonful of dirt into Sunset's face, Sunset wrapped the dirt off her snout and lunged at Rosa whose wings flapped as she tried to fly away, Sunset dug her talon across Rosa's orange wing membranes, she yelped in pain as smoke descended from her torn wing membranes but she didn't crash but instead kept flying south. Sunset's wings drooped,'' i should had seen that coming. i've known Rosa for years i should have known she would have used something as petty as that. stupid stupid stupid. Sunset hisse''d at herself "hey sunset" a blood red skywing called from behind her "Aura's bacK" great she thought angrily Sunset walked into the throne room, looked exactly the same as it did 64 years ago when scarlet ruled since queen Topaz had added back the gold and added some emeralds to the throne. "did you get her" Aura asked coldly, Sunset shuddered seeing Aura covered in blood sent shivers down her spine "no" Sunset said bowing "i did not". Aura growled "guards catch her" she hissed "Eagle your leading" "what?" the same blood red skywing from before asked then noticed Aura glaring at him and satuled and flew off. Aura then turned to Sunset then turned to the open sky "oh sunset" she laughed slightly manically "when this stupid civil war is over we're going to rule the world" Aura smiled sickly as Sunset shuddered again "it will be me and you ruling all of pyrrhia" she laughed then started laughed manically as Sunset watched slightly scared of what Aura was planning. Chapter 4 Three icewings flew on the outskirts of the ice kingdom following a arrow "how hard is it to find one measly mirror" a white male icewing groaned glancing at the two females who flew behind him one was white who's wings faded into purple while the other one was white with black eyes. "Forever prince animus" the white female laughed barkingly to the male icewing's annoyance "just keep flying we'll find it eventually" he hissed. Frost watched the sky watching for Skywings or icewings "Frost there are 3 icewings coming from the south" a male skywing with petite orchid scales said glancing south. "Get me frozen and sandy, hawk" Frost said. "yes ma'am" hawk smiled flying back towards the hideout. "Who needs to die?" A sandwing with a diamond pattern asked as she landed followed by a white icewing with a pale blue underbelly. "bring ne the 3 icewings probably guards alive or dead preferably alive" both nodded and flew away. Frozen and Sandy came back holding a white male icewing with green eyes which Frost found suspicion. "I saw three" Hawk said pointing at the male icewing. "Well the other two escaped" Sandy said. "Yeah they didn't fight like icewings it was so weird" Frozen said glancing at the Icewing at her feet tried down with ropes "NIGHTOWL GET OVER HERE" a male nightwing flew over, he had silver teardrops by his eyes and sparkles all over his body, he took one look at the icewing and turned to Frost "thats no icewing" he said grimacing "thats a Skywing" Frost glanced at the supposedly icewing "Nightowl i want to believe you but he looks like a icewing" Frost sighed staring at the icewing. "nah he's a icewing" Sandy said yawning "anyway lets kill him and get it over with" Frozen and Hawk looked around nervously. "i'm not lying" Nightowl hissed "Frozen isn't there a way to disable animus magic?" Frost noticed a nervous look on the icewing's face, "yes there is" Frozen said she snapped her talons and Icewing's scales shimmered into a dark red with black dots "oh he is a Skywing" Sandy hissed "lets kill him now" she snarled as she circled him, "thats no normal Skywing" Hawk said fidgeting "thats" "prince Perish of the Skywings" Frost hissed "or better yet, the runaway animus prince" "Perish Your alive!" Skyler yelled wrapping her wings around him "you know him?" a orange and black Skywing asked staring at Skyler "he seems shady" "he's my Cousin you salamander" Skyler hissed hitting him with her wings. "Skyler your alive" Perish yelped in a muffled voice. Frost noticed out the corner of her eye a golden Sandwing landing on the only rock that wasn't covered in snow "Perish amazing your still alive" She yawned boredly waving a talon in front of her face. "Veneno" Skyler hissed releasing Perish who gasped for breath clutching the light red part of his neck. "thief!!" Sandy screamed clawing at a white icewing wearing a gold and silver chain with a emerald pendent, Sandy knocked the necklace on the snowy ground suddenly the icewing's scales shimmered into Dark purple, lavender, and orange looking Rainwing with large wings. she looked up clutching the obsidian mirror to her chest Blue eyes shimmering. "wow your girlfriend tagged along too" Skyler said poking Perish in the snout with her tail. "and you have the obsidian mirror" Perish retorted snidely catching a glare from Frost. "we need it" the Purple Rainwing hybrid began but everyone's attention suddenly turned to a icy gray icewing who had just landed next to them " he your friend?" Volcano asked Perish coldly, Perish shook his head as the hybrid gave the icewing a threatening glare. "cute" he laughed in a sinister way throwing his head back and crackling " Princess Frost, i have a important message for you" Frost hissed, Sandy growled Claws twitching for a fight, Hawk watching cautiously, Frozen ready to chop off his head, and Perish watching every move they made."her highness queen Moonstone has challenged you for the throne. oh and she said either come or your 'friends' will perish" he said glaring at perish, the hybrid hissed as she clawed up some snow still clutching the obsidian mirror. "we could just kill you" Frost hissed catching a look from Volcano that said he agreed. the icewing laughed a menacing laugh "the Icewings and the Skywings know where this base is. you putting the lives of these dragonets in place of your own. you come they live oh but not if you don't win" he smirked again in a sinister way, "if i know Aura she's kill kill you no matter what" Perish said as Frozen rolled her eyes at him "oh ok fine smirky tail. i accept" frost hissed. she gave all the exiles a look that said i'll win then we stop this war and go home'. Perish, Veneno, and Rosa flew though the sand kingdom. the sandwings had not chosen a side in the war even tho Aura had been sending ambassadors to ask them to help her (which failed) Perish glanced back at Rosa and Veneno, Rosa looked dehydrated and Veneno just tired "can we land please" Veneno begged "Jade mountain is right there" and yet that was the last place Perish wanted to go, 15 dragonets and 3 of the dragonets of destiny had been killed by a fire in the academy, the fire was rumored to have been caused by either Aura or Razelle. "fine" Perish said as they glided towards the entrance of the burnt academy. Sunny sat crying in what used to be her old office, 2 weeks ago this place was a haven for dragonets of all ages now it was a abandoned school with burnt walls and scrolls which still flickered with flames. Voices were those voices? Sunny could definitely heard dragons talking, one male two females from what it sounded like, she walked though the burnt hall which smelled of burning paper. "so no obsidian mirror wonderful" the male said sarcastically Sunny couldn't see them but she could hear them. "hopefully she doesn't kill us" a female said as a fire lighten the room revealing a gold sandwing, dark red Skywing and a purple Rainwing with massive wings. "i feel like we're being watched" the purple dragoness said looking around "stop being paranoid this place is abandoned" the sandwing snapped "it might not" the Skywing said as Sunny realized who he was "its only been 2 weeks since the fire" the sandwing mumbled something and curled up in a ball, the purple hybrid glanced at the Skywing then flew to a ledge and fell asleep sometime passed before Sunny showed herself. "so your prince Perish?" Sunny asked, the SkyWing glanced up and stared for a minute before answering "yes". Sunny waited a moment before response "do you really think this is a good idea?" she asked staring at him as he fidgeted. "war is a racket but its also in our nature" Perish said still fidgeting "personal i think this war we be the death us" Sunny laughed as the 2 of them talked through the night. chapter 5 Perish, Rosa, and Veneno landed at the rainwing palace where Glory and Razelle were talking about something. Razelle's head shot up when they walked in "did you get it?" she asked sharply. "no" Perish said frowning. "WHAT!!" Razelle yelled "its buried in the ground" "um actually its not" Rosa said as Razelle glared at her menacingly. "you don't have the right to talk" Razelle hissed at Rosa as Rosa retreated behind Perish. "someone else has it" Perish said as Razelle glared at him questioningly "who?" she asked "Skyler" Razelle turned away furious "get out of my sight" she hissed at Perish "and if you must know, the eggs hatched" "they hatched?" Perish said perking his head up. "unfortunately" Razelle muttered as Perish left the room. Rosa and Perish walked into the hatchery where three tiny dragonets were slipping on the ground "they're so cute" Rosa gasped. Perish smiled and stroked the head of the female who was a light red with a orange neck and pink diamond markings on her neck, she chirped and stuck Perish's talon into her mouth as Rosa laughed.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Lightangel2007)